


Alias?

by AutisticWriter



Series: Haiku Poems [22]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Confusion, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Haiku, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: She has been living as Pidge for so long; sometimes, she wonders if she is even Katie anymore.





	Alias?

Pidge: an alias.   
Katie Holt: her true name. Or   
is she just Pidge now?


End file.
